Performance Tip - Accel
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-01 DX Starter Valkyrie Wing Accel on July 18th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Valtryek & Unicrest Dual Pack. Description Accel features a plastic flat tip with a small diameter, akin to Flat from Metal Fight Beyblade, and sits at the standard height. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter A for easy differentiation from other Drivers. Due to the surface area, Accel will create an aggressive, and if launched at an angle, somewhat easily controllable movement pattern. In terms of speed, Accel is faster than Blow but is slower than Xtreme, capable of reaching and stalling on the Tornado Ridge. Due to the plastic construction, Accel is an excellent choice for both Mobile Stamina and Attack/Stamina Balance Combinations. Furthermore, the solid construction also ensures that Accel will not wear out like other Drivers such as Xtreme nor be damaged like Zephyr. However, Accel's plastic construction is also a weakness as Attack Combinations using Accel can lose their Banking Pattern somewhat easily, especially if the Combinations are unbalanced. Furthermore, the low friction means that Accel is liable to Self-Knock-Outs. Use in Attack Combinations Accel can be used in the Attack Combination Cho-Z Valkyrie/Cho-Z Achilles/Winning Valkyrie 0/00/10/8/7 Bump/Turn/Meteor Accel. The heavy weight of 0/00/10/8/7 Bump/Turn/Meteor bolsters the Attack potential of Cho-Z Valkyrie/Cho-Z Achilles/Winning Valkyrie while the Layer's weight, strong teeth and gimmick compensates for the Burst risk. If one struggles to control rubber Drivers at the spin speeds needed to activate Cho-Z Valkyrie/Cho-Z Achilles' gimmick, then Accel can be used instead with the combination's high spin speeds compensating for the slower movement. Overall Takara Tomy's Accel was once one of the best Drivers for Mobile Stamina Combinations, but due to the introduction of Left-Spin in the Burst System, Mobile Stamina Combinations are no longer useful for competitive play. However, Accel is still a viable Driver for Attack if one struggles to control rubber Drivers such as Xtreme, Hunter, and Jolt. As such, Takara Tomy's Accel isn't a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Accel is somewhat rounded, creating speeds akin to Blow, struggling to reach the Tornado Ridge and settling into the center much more quickly, making it outclassed in Attack potential by Zephyr and Xtreme. As such, Hasbro's Accel is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-01 Valkyrie Wing Accel (translucent blue) * B-06 Ragnaruk Central Accel (translucent dark blue) * B-08 Beyblade Start Dash Set - Valkyrie Wing Accel (translucent turquoise) * B-12 Deathscyther Oval Accel (translucent purple) * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 06: Spriggan Central Accel (translucent indigo) * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 08: Kerbeus Spread Accel (translucent pale pink) * B-18 Beyblade VS Battle Set - Valkyrie Wing Accel (translucent blue) * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 04: Wyvern Heavy Accel (translucent blue) * B-29 Valkyrie Wing Accel Entry Package - Valkyrie Wing Accel * B-67 Random Booster Vol. 5 Gigant Gaia.Q.F - 03: Unlock Unicorn Quarter Accel * B-00 Valkyrie Wing Accel (Black Knight Ver.) (clear) * B-00 Accel (Gold Ver.) (Gold Driver Ticket Campaign) * B-00 Accel (Red Ver.) (Red Driver Campaign) Hasbro * B9492 Valtryek & Unicrest Dual Pack - Valtryek Wing Accel * B9503 Roktavor Central Accel * B9505 Doomscizor Oval Accel * C0709 Beylocker - Valtryek Wing Accel * C2358 Gaianon G2 & Doomscizor Dual Pack - Doomscizor Oval Accel * E1062 Diomedes D2 Triple Accel Gallery Takara Tomy DriverAccel.png|Accel (Official Image) Accel (Black Knight Ver).png|Accel (Black Knight Ver.) Accel (Gold Ver.).jpg|Accel (Gold Ver.) Red Driver Campaign.png|Accel (Red Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * It was the first Attack Driver released in the Beyblade Burst toyline. * The Gold Ver. Accel Performance Tip was obtained through a Gold Driver Ticket Campaign in Japan. By showing a Gold Driver Ticket from the CoroCoro magazine and a receipt of purchased Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. * The Red Ver. Accel Performance Tip was obtainable through a Red Driver Campaign in Japan. By purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro